Fantasista Doll: Episode List
1- "Uzume Uzuuzu Shinobiyoru Ayashii Kage?" ("Eager Uzume: A Suspicious Creeping Shadow?") (うずめうずうず 忍び寄る怪しい影?) Airdate: July 7, 2013 One stormy evening, Uzume is watching a terrifying movie. She runs off when she feels she can no longer deal with it and is startled by her younger sister. While sleeping, Uzume dreams about a tournament she won some years back before being awoke by her little sister. She realizes how late it is and quickly gets up and leaves with her little sister for school after eating breakfast. While on their way they pass by a girl named Komachi, who talks to them for a few minutes before leaving. Uzume wishes she could be more like her, a pretty girl who models and gets her pictures put into magazines. But when Miko reminds her of the time, Uzume quickly runs off and heads to the train underneath the city to get to school. She just manages to squeeze in and feels someone tug on her carrier, but when she looks she doesn't see anyone. After she gets out of the train and heads to school, she looks over the strange device someone put into her carrier. As she is trying to figure it out, a classmate she knew since she was little grabs it and begins to tease her until she scolds him for being childish. She continues into class, discussing with some girls how they annoyed her. She then hands her friend the video from the previous night and thanks her for allowing her to borrow it, but when the girl asks how it was, she lies and claims that it was good. With that class begins. The teacher walks in to announce that recently a bunch of students have been reporting strange sightings around the school. He warns all of them to be cautious. After class, Uzume runs into her friend Manai. She hands her a flier for the club she's made at the school and mentions that they don't have too many members. She asks Uzume to join since she loved card games, but Uzume claims she was just playing around and is over them. She doesn't answer Manai and offers to take a flier anyway, then leaves. Uzume heads into the changing area and hears someone play with the door. When she checks though she doesn't find anyone, but after she runs into someone she runs out of the room and flees until she finds a room to hide in. A strange voice calls out to her and Uzume, not understanding what the voice was really asking her, answers all of the voices strange questions. Meanwhile, the strange person who was fiddling with the door discusses over the phone how she lost trail of her. Suddenly, something on Uzume begins to glow and before her is a strange girl who isn't dressed properly. The girl, Sarasa claims it to be Uzume's fault though since she doesn't have any equipment for her yet before introducing herself as a Fantasista Doll, who has come to serve her new master. The strange girl who was on the phone earlier then comes into the room and summons her own Fantasista Doll, Kunoichikuu. She begins to attack Uzume and Sarasa fights her off while telling Uzume to leave. She calls her annoying after Uzume refuses, then forces her to run before chasing after her while Kunoichikku chases them. In another room, Sarasa tells Uzume she needs equipment in order to fight better and she asks Uzume to put her back into the card. She tells her that she needs to be re-summoned, so Uzume does just that as Sarasa tells Uzume what to say while she enters the card. She then gains her equipment and reappears and summons her sword as Kunoichikuu appears. With that, the two Fantasista dolls begin to fight, with Sarasa complimenting how good Uzume is with the cards. Then she tells Uzume not to rush her and she finishes the fight, causing Kunoichikuu to vanish. The strange girl who summoned her then takes off after threatening not to go as easy on them. Sarasa then picks up the card belonging to Kunoichikuu and tells her to clean up by using her card. It's then Uzume asks the girl if something happened between her and the other girl and they head outside. Sarasa begs for Uzume to protect her, since she is now her master, then she starts to cry until Uzume agrees. Uzume asks her for some time to think about it and when the girl tells her how tired she is, Uzume puts her back in card form in her strange new device. Before she puts it away, she finds a text awaiting her from Manai. She lies about why she didn't come and sends a response, when suddenly Komachi appears again. The two girls head home together while discussing the days events, though Uzume keeps secret about the Fantasista Dolls. Before they seperate, Komachi gives her some advice. At home, Uzume finds her strange new device acting weird and Sarasa appears again, much to Uzume's surprise. When she mentions that she and the others have been waiting, Uzume accidentally summons the other dolls. They all introduce themself to her and she questions why she has so many, causing the girls to ask Sasara if she bothered to mention them to Uzume. Sasara claims she did before undressing so that she can take a shower. But the others want to also, so they all undress and get into the bath as Uzume wonders how they can all get into the bath at once. She gets in with them though and begins to discuss how excited she is, now being their master. She tries to figure out what she can do with such powers, but they grow annoyed with her after she mentions them doing chores and the bath ends. They all go to her bedroom and sit to discuss how poorly she is with them and they insult her and decide she isn't worthy of being their master just yet. Uzume claims it isn't fair because Sasara begged her to do it to begin with and she can't just cancel it now, or else really bad things will happen. This makes Uzume upset and she happens to spot the scratch Sasara got earlier during her fight. She thanks her for saving her earlier and she mentions that this was the first time they had been thanked by their master. She also thanks her for helping them and asks if she ever used cards before, since she had a natural talent with them. Suddenly Uzume gets a strange call from a male, who tells her to look outside after asking who he is. Suddenly she is handed a bunch of flowers and he explains to her how much he is expecting and claims that he will be watching them before leaving. Katia fawns over him as Sarasa claims him to be strange and suspicious. But after saying something the girls can't help but share a laugh. 2- "Sasara Sarasara Karini mo Mai Masutā?" ("Sasara Sarasara: You're My "Master"?") (ささらさらさら 仮にもマイマスター?) Airdate: July 14, 2013 Following an argument with Sasara, who wasn't happy with Uzume being dishonest about turning down an invitation by her classmate, Manai Uzuki, Uzume stubbornly states that she wants to stop being the dolls' master and return the cards to where they came. Tracing it back to a seemingly abandoned factory, she is faced with various other dolls tasked with guarding the facility. Overcoming her feud, Uzume manages to work with the dolls to beat back their opponents. Reaching the main office, they find a man known only as Rafflesia, who awards Uzume with various support cards. Whilst heading home, having made up with Sasara and the others, Uzume encounters Manai, who summons out dolls of her own. 3- "Sakutto Sakusen Madorēnu no Kenshin?" ("The Expedient Errand: Madeleine's Devotion?") (さくっと作戦 マドレーヌの献身?) Airdate: July 21, 2013 After beating back Manai's dolls, Uzume learns she had been brainwashed to attack them. Meanwhile, Uzume gets a little annoyed with Madeleine's insistence on helping out and urges her not to come out as much. Just then, they come across Kazunari Kira, another Doll Master who uses his dolls with little regard for their safety. Thanks to Madeleine's help, they manage to get out of the fight okay by sacrificing one of their support cards, whilst Shimeji helps pick out a seal for Uzume's device. 4- "Jimejime Shimeji Zan'nen Ōji no Gyakushū?" ("Jimejime Shimeji: Counter-attack by the Pathetic Prince?") (じめじめしめじ 残念王子の逆襲?) Airdate: July 28, 2013 Shimeji recognises one of Kira's dolls as Aloe and is reminded of her previous master who eventually abandoned her. As such, Shimeji starts behaving oddly, not wanting to get close to Uzume out of fear of being abandoned. Just then, the gang once more encounter Kira, who is capturing cards for the Mutual Dream Assurance Group in the hopes of retrieving a keepsake from his long lost love. When Aloe, along with Kira's other dolls, realise the folly of Kira's harsh treatment and announce their resignation, Kira plans to take them all out by having Aloe self-destruct. Aloe decides to sacrifice herself to save the others, but thankfully Uzume manages to use a repair card to restore her. Despite everything, Aloe decides to stay by Kira's side as she feels he wouldn't last without her, whilst Shimeji receives a gift from Uzume. 5- "Batabata Baito Hajimete no Katia?" ("Work Work Working: Katia's Beginning?") (ばたばたバイト はじめてのカティア?) Airdate: August 4, 2013 Agreeing to join Manai's card club, Uzume discovers the girl that previously attacked her, Kagami Totori, is also a member. Kagami acts coldly towards her, but becomes less so after returning the Kunoichi card she had won earlier. After Uzume decides to ban the dolls from having snacks due to the damage it does on her wallet, the dolls decide to take up part time jobs, with Katia taking up a delivery job. Whilst trying to find her way, Katia meets Uzume's little sister, Miko, who helps show her the way, winding up being interviewed on a TV broadcast. This catches the attention of a boy named Yamada, who attempts to attack Katia with his own dolls, but ends up falling prey to Katia's unconscious luck ability. As Katia and Miko manage to find the recipient of their delivery just in time, Kagami confronts Yamada and beats his dolls, telling the MDAG that she intends to take on Uzume herself. With Katia eventually disappearing due to the time limit on her materialisation, she makes a pinky promise with Miko that they'll meet again. 6- "Akari Karikari Kōsoku to Kenshin?" ("Akari Karikari: Restrictions and Devotion?") (小明かりかり 拘束と献身?) Airdate: August 18, 2013 As Uzume takes everyone out after inadvertently waking up early on a Sunday, Akari worries about getting too close to her in the event that they be abandoned again. They soon meet a girl named Miina Rurukawa who acts like a doll, with her actual dolls acting as her masters. Later that night, Miko ends up discovering Uzume's dolls, but is too happy to see Katia to bother blabbing about it. The next day, Uzume meets Miina again, who explains why she chose to become a doll. Meanwhile, Miina's dolls come to Uzume's device to ask Akari to be one of her dolls. When it comes to her time to answer, Akari declines her offer, saying she likes her current master. Although Miina initially accepts the declination with grace, she is soon commanded by the organization to attack her with the offer of healing her scarred arm, which she believed to cause her mother to abandon her. Through her battle, Uzume and her dolls shows what it truly means to be devoted to each other, eventually exposing Miina's bandaged arm as just for show. Miina's dolls decide to give up being masters and instead be her friends, whilst Akari becomes more friendly with Uzume. 7- "Kokoro Kororo? Awasete Hitotsu" ("A Heart Tart? All Together As One") (心ころころ? あわせてひとつ) Airdate: August 25, 2013 On her way home from school, Uzume is challenged by another member of the MDAG named Kiyoshi Kiyomizu, who overwhelms her dolls with his team's rugby formation, but she is aided by Manai and Kagami, who force Kiyoshi to retreat. Rafflesia gives Uzume a card that brings forth a special technique when master and dolls work together as one, but it appears to only summon random objects upon scanning. As Uzume trains them to work cooperatively, the objects soon take the form of pieces of a cannon, though they can't figure out how to use them, with Sasara placing the blame on Uzume. Downhearted, Uzume is approached by her friend, Komachi Seishou, who encourages her to think of what she can do for her friends. As Uzume is once again challenged by Kiyoshi, she decides to help protect her friends just like they protect her, which serves to be the key to mastering the technique, the Friendship Cannon, which breaks through Kiyoshi's defenses. Just then, they are attacked by another doll master, believed to be the MDAG's director, who takes everyone by surprise with her witch doll, Proto-Zero, before taking her leave. 8- "Tamanegi Tamatama - Bunka no Matsuri?" ("Onion On On: A Cultural Festival?") (玉ねぎたまたま 文化の祭り?) Airdate: September 1, 2013 It is time for the culture festival, with many members of the MDAG looking to target Uzume for her cards. Among these are Rin, a ditzy fashion model who keeps placing second behind Komachi, and Jun, a director who is scorned when his experimental film isn't received well. During the festival, Kagami, who had been looking after Miko after she got separated from Katia, becomes worried when she loses sight of her. Hearing a PA announcement from Rin calling Uzume to meet her, Kagami goes herself and quickly beats all of Rin's dolls. As Uzume arrives after they have all left, she is confronted by Jun and his dolls, but she manages to beat them back with a shower of onions. Despite his defeat and the backfiring of trying to get several people to watch his movie, he finds comfort in the fact Miko enjoyed it. As the day comes close to an end, Uzume and Kagami become more friendly with each other. 9- "Kagami Kami Kami? Magireru Kimochi" ("Kagami Kami Kami? Confusing Feelings") (かがみかみかみ？ まぎれる気持ち) Airdate: September 8, 2013 Kagami, who had joined the MDAG for information on the whereabouts on her missing brother, becomes cold towards Uzume again after she refuses to give her her cards. Uzume becomes conflicted over how to make up with Kagami without fighting her or relinquishing her cards. Meanwhile, Kagami, who is given a time limit for completing her requested exchange, also becomes conflicted over whether to betray Uzume or not. Kagami inevitably confronts Uzume in a battle between their dolls. However, Uzume stands firm in her belief that she doesn't want to give up on any of her friends, managing to get through to Kagami's true feelings and ending the battle. Just as Rafflesia offers to help search for Kagami's brother, the MDAG's alleged chairman, Anne, expels Kagami from the group and sends Proto-Zero to attack everyone's dolls. Despite the dolls' best efforts, Madeleine is captured by Anne, who invites Uzume to join the MDAG. 10- "Pokān to Pōkā: Iinkai no Chōsen?" ("Poked Poker: The Director's Challenge?") (ぽかーんとポーカー 委員会の挑戦？) Airdate: September 15, 2013 As Uzume remains uncertain over how to get Madeleine back, she receives a message from Anne, who challenges her to a game of poker for her remaining cards. Just as she goes to inspect the necessary equipment sent amongst a shipment of teas, Uzume's mother, Mikoto, stumbles across them first and decides to join their game, teaching Uzume some of the basics before they start. Mikoto gets a strong start against Anne thanks to her bluff. On the next round, Anne goes all in, but Mikoto manages to beat her hand with a stronger one, winning Madeleine's card from her. However, Mikoto then tells Uzume that she has to beat Anne herself if she wants to get Madeleine. Noticing that Anne is parked nearby, the other Dolls head to her location, but are confronted by Proto-Zero. Believing in the faith of her friends, Uzume changes all of her cards and manages to beat Anne's full house with a four-of-a-kind. As per their agreement, Anne has Madeleine delivered to her by the MDAG's true chairman who, to Uzume's surprise, turns out to be Komachi. 11- "Komachi Machi Machi? Yakusoku no Kenshin" ("Komachi Machi Machi? Promised Devotion") (小町まちまち？約束の献身) Airdate: September 21, 2013 After returning Madeleine to Uzume, Komachi breaks a seal held on the dolls' memories, revealing that she was once their original master. Postponing the discussion concerning her motives til the next day, Komachi has the dolls stay at her place for the night, leaving Uzume restless. The next day, the girls and dolls meet up with Rafflesia and his partner Mikasa, who explain the origins of the Fantasista Dolls. Having been created by a company that soon got caught up in an international conspiracy, the cards and devices were given to various masters to test the dolls' ability to grow. It is also revealed that the one who came up with the idea for the cards was Kagami's brother, Makoto, who had been hiding in town as a character mascot the entire time. As Uzume feels she has many questions left unanswered, Komachi reveals she started the MDAG in the hopes of reviving Sonnet, a doll who was used as the basis for Proto-Zero, using the data Sasara and the others had gathered. Put under pressure by Komachi's request, Uzume is unable to convince Sasara to stay with her, leaving behind her cards and running off. As she leaves, she meets up with Anne, who tells her that dolls that have had their data extracted will lose all of their memories. Arriving home, Uzume finds a card and a note from the dolls, telling her to search for a 'birthday present'. Confirming her own feelings, Uzume meets up with Komachi again, proving that the dolls still regard Uzume as their master, and stands to fight against her. 12- "Kibō Uki Uki, Minna Kira Kira" ("Wishes Upbeat, Everyone's Shining") (希望うきうき みんなきらきら) Airdate: September 28, 2013 It is shown how Sonnet was lost to Komachi when she pushed her out of the way of a speeding truck, her card become crushed as a result. As the battle between Uzume and Komachi begins, Anne asks Makoto for his help in reviving Sonnet. Uzume is soon joined by Kagami and Manai, whose combined show of friendship seems to resonate with Proto-Zero, who expresses her desire to live, making Komachi realises she has been neglecting other dolls whilst focusing on Sonnet. Whilst Makoto states Sonnet cannot be revived using the data from Uzume's dolls, he gives a blank card which could potentially be used to download Sonnet's data from the net. With all the MDAG's masters united, everyone's dolls search for the pieces of data scattered across the world and succeed in reviving Sonnet. Category:Fantasista Doll Page